


I Want To Write You A Song (Or A Poem)

by nafeefajaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass Only, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry, Other, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafeefajaz/pseuds/nafeefajaz
Summary: Harry Potter has yet to get over his obsession over one Draco MalfoyIt's the Eighth Year for the war heroes and Harry Potter thinks Draco Malfoy is up to something...Again.





	I Want To Write You A Song (Or A Poem)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erotic Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975554) by [janus_air](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janus_air/pseuds/janus_air). 

> This is inspired by Erotic Nightmares by janus_air. Check it out please and I did this after getting their approval.
> 
> I own nothing but the idea for this fic and all the characters and the wizarding world belongs to JK Rowling I’m just borrowing them for this fic.
> 
> The first chapter is a bit short but I'll do my best to do long chapters. Let me know what you think about this.
> 
> I'll add the tags as the story continues.

Hermione Granger scoffed at the scene right before her. It was not that she was not expecting this, she knew this would happen, she found the situation quite amusing really.

There he sat, across the Gryffindor Table from her, ogling at the Table at the end of the Hall, or more specifically, at a particular blonde boy — man-child — who was minding his own business and reading something from his first subject of the day while eating breakfast, oblivious to the idiot who sat in front of her, with his soggy cereal forgotten, Mister Harry Potter everyone.

Taking in a deep breath, "You do remember you both are friends now," she paused, "Right?" Her brows furrowed, she narrowed her eyes on Harry who slowly turned towards Hermione without taking his eyes off him, who still did not notice the stare — or seemed to be — and continued with his work. 

Reluctantly Harry pried his eyes off the Slytherin and looked at Hermione and saw her giving him a deadpanned look.

"Hm?" Harry questioned seeming not to have heard a word Hermione said, She sighed defeated leaning forward onto the table and resting her forehead on top of it, questioning her existence. "You okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern but hermione knew his eyes have gone back to looking at the Slytherin Table again.

"Harry why do you think Draco is up to something? The war is over, we made amends, we're friends now, please get over this obsession already," Hermione sighed into the table, slowly rose her head to look at Harry tiredly, to which he shrugged, avoiding her gaze and concentrating on his soggy cereal, chewing them quickly in disdain, trying to not talk with a mouth full or he would definitely get a smack on the top of his head from Hermione.

"It's not an obsession 'Mione, I'm just having this feeling that he is hiding something that's all," he shrugged trying to showcase nonchalance but failing miserably.

Hermione scoffed again, rolling her eyes. A hand patted her back sympathetically, leaning onto the body next to her she continued eating her toast resigned.

Ron Weasley wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders, continuing to eat his breakfast with his free hand, "Mate it is seriously creeping everyone out, if you think he is hiding something or if he really is hiding something you, or we don't have a say in it. It might be something personal that he wishes not to share, drop it lad," Ron said after swallowing his eggs. 

Hermione smiled into her toast at Ron calling their best friend out, leaning closer to him and him squeezing her shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Yeah whatever, when did you get all wisdom-like anyway?," Harry mumbled into the bowl as he drank the milk but didn’t expect an answer as he already knew it; perks of being in a relationship with Hermione. 

When he raised his head up from his bowl, instinctively his eyes went to the Slytherin Table and when Hermione noticed (as she was looking at him all along) she looked at him annoyance clear in her features. 

When Harry realizes Hermione was glaring at him he gave her a sheepish smile and from his peripheral vision he saw Malfoy getting up from the table grabbing all his things and heading to the exit of the Great Hall. 

Hastily, Harry gathered his things off the table and stuffing then into his bag, he gulped down his glass of Pumpkin juice and rushed, "I'll see you in Potions," and dashed to the Doors right on Malfoy's tail.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, "He never learns that idiot." Ron chuckled kissing the top of her head causing her to smile.

"We can't do anything now really, he would definitely come around when Malfoy hexes his arse to back off," Ron said earning a smack to the head and an apprehensive, "RON!" exclaimed at him to which he just muttered, "Deserved it," and went back to finishing his breakfast before it disappeared.

___________________________

Draco didn't expect his eighth year in Hogwarts to be easy, let alone for Harry fucking Potter to be somewhat friends? Acquaintances? He didn't know but they were not enemies anymore and to say he was shocked was an understatement. 

The boy was about to get a heart attack the first time Harry sat down next to him in the table at the far corner of the library, thought he hoped he hadn't shown it on his face. 

You see, Draco was in love with the scrawny git, well he's not scrawny anymore as he has been working out from the time the war ended and is RIPPED! 

The first time he saw him walk into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast a little late, Draco had all but choked on his mashed potatoes and kept mumbling to the poor girl, Pansy Parkinson to "Just LOOK at that chest Pansy, and his ARMS! Pansy his THIGHS holy shit" And she being the little bitch she that she is, almost screamed at Draco to shut the fuck up. 

Draco has been in love with him since Third Year and his friends are confused to whether feel sorry for him or to be annoyed at him for pining over him but they unsurprisingly manage to do both.

The headmistress, Minerva McGonagall gave strict orders on the welcoming feast that if she gets to know about anyone mistreating her students they would be out of Hogwarts before they could even blink and had encouraged inter-house unity and all that stuff. 

For which Potter had nodded throughout the whole speech. 

Now he and Potter actually can say that they fell into an easy friendship which in the beginning was not so easy with all the awkwardness and the apologies and gratitude for saving each other's lives and the trial.

Draco couldn't say he hadn't been hexed a couple of times since the term started but he had healed them using the small trunk of potions and essence of Dittany mostly that his mother had insisted he take incase the student body gave him any trouble. 

And he too couldn't bring himself to go to the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey to inform Professor McGonagall and the students to be expelled as he knew. He knew that he deserved the hexes and curses and he knew he didn't deserve to be Harry Potter's friend or anything beyond it.


End file.
